Closure of Tales
by VirusX
Summary: An unlikely partnership develops between Frog and Magus. Lavos is dead, and peace finally seems to be restored for the time being. Frog and Magus strike a deal that should be mutually beneficial, yet both are self-driven by motives and greed, ensuing a conflict of wits and egos. Written in first-person (multiple POVs). This story will only be a few chapters, short and sweet. R&R
1. Open Wounds, Heavy Hearts

**One: Open Wounds, Heavy Hearts**

**[Marle's Perspective, 1000 A.D.]**

Our party has three: Crono, Frog, and myself. Over the last week we voyaged into the depths of the mystic layer, where we hope to find Magus and allow Frog to finally get revenge. A pack of imps begin surrounding the glade where we stand, and within minutes we strike them all down. That is, all but one – the largest of the lot, quite possibly the largest imp I've ever seen. I test a few arrows in its torso and quickly realize its skin is far too thick to be penetrated. No matter, I fire a few more and plug them right in its vital limb points, ensuring its basic movements are obstructed. An X-strike from Crono and Frog seals the deal and unseals the hideous creature.

You see, a few months ago we had quite literally saved our world. We killed Lavos, the grand parasite that consumed our planet for millions of years and strengthened the power of these Mystic creatures. With Lavos no more and our mission complete, we returned to our normal lives – or so we planned (and still do!). Crono confessed his love to me and we married soon after, but not before Frog had made us promise a favor: to find Magus and end him for good so he could get revenge for the murder of his best friend, lord and lead knight of the Guardia Kingdom circa 600 A.D., Cyrus. Although Frog does not mention it, I'm sure he longs to return to his human body as well. Theoretically, this would also be accomplished by killing Magus and thus undoing his magic. So, for our dear friend Frog, we embarked on this final journey.

A normal life and marriage makes you as cautious a soul as anyone else. This journey is naked proof of that: Crono ensures I'm out of reach from the beasts during our encounters, and I notice his power has weakened quickly and he doesn't risk as many bold moves. Frog, on the other hand, seems just as determined as before. Truly, he does lead this party, and I sometimes wonder whether he's actually gotten stronger, or if it's simply the contrast with our weakened skills that makes him stand out.

The hunt for Magus turns out to be quite short. By sundown of our first day in his lair, we find him standing on a pillar of his keep, still as a bat and staring at the horizon. He is fully aware that we are here, and he shows no regard as we wipe out the remaining imps surrounding his old fortress. Only after the last imp is exterminated under the raw cutting sound of Frog's sword does Magus swoop down next to us. He stands facing away into the horizon still, not making eye contact.

He's changed, Magus – although his visage is still quite haunting, he has thinned considerably. His attire is dirty and unchanged, and instead of his usual hateful, mocking face he wears a sad expression.

"Magus, you know why we are here," Frog says, finally breaking a minute of eerie silence.

Another heart stopping minute of silence and Magus finally hums, "I don't know why I am."

"What?" Frog slightly lowers his sword, noticing that Magus is off-guard and seemingly disinterested in a fight. A hundred thoughts flow through my mind. I wonder what Magus has been doing here for the last few months. A man like him always seems to have a plan, but is he actually lost now? I decide to ask him myself.

"Magus…I thought you were searching for your sister, Schala? Would you not find her in your own time, in the dark ages?"

At the mention of Schala, Magus finally makes eye contact with me, studying my face intently. I'm a bit uncomfortable now; afraid I might have somehow offended him.

"I learned from a source that her whereabouts would be better hinted in this time zone," he explains as I sigh in relief. He sounds more human than ever before. For the first time, I can sympathize with him – a man who devoted his life to finding his sister. In the process he did evil things, yes, but now that he has exacted his mission of killing Lavos, I wonder if it's possible for him to simply make amends in his life and return to that young boy we saw in Zeal.

He continues, "But I have found no leads, and have nothing to look forward to but agony. You are here to kill me, I presume? So be it, Frog, if that is what will satisfy you. However, understand that this is bigger than you and me and your corpse friend. You all owe your life to her, and it isn't yet over. I can sense it, there is more to happen and darker things yet to come. Across time and dimensions, she is suffering. She is not dead and her powers are being consumed for a great evil. She is the key – she saved us then, she will save us again, but only if she is freed."

We all stand there, in confusion, unsure of next steps. At this time we notice several imps in the forest, their red eyes glaring at us with evil intent. Magus sighs and notices them too, and declares, "Kill them all – they betrayed me too. I am no king or ruler of anyone. Humans judged the mystics as inferior beings and killed them for centuries, and then you fed the commoners off our retaliation with even more hatred for other races. Kill me too, but I only ask for time, and aid if you can donate for the planet's sustenance, to find my sister and free her."

I can sense the calmness now in Frog's posture. Magus had joined us towards the end of our Lavos objective, and he fought alongside Frog to bring the beast down. Frog never forgave Magus as we clearly note, but he had in some ways spawned some tolerance for the dark wizard over the last few months. For once, I sense Frog earnestly listens to Magus instead of letting his thirst for vengeance blindly lead him.

"Magus," Frog says, ignoring the imps. They seem too afraid to come out and fight at this point having seen our skill against their fallen friends, but their anger is still quite evident. "I want to return to my time and place, to 600 A.D., but I vowed to bring closure to this tale of ours. You helped start the war between humans and mystics, just as we did. The battles rage on even now. Now help us end it. In return, I will devote my sword to your cause. However, if this trade does not uphold in integrity, then I will slay you. If you are a man of your word, then prove that you care for things bigger than you and me."

A few tense seconds pass and then a silent agreement seems to ensue as they exchange slight nods. Magus stares again at the final rays of sunlight and declares, "In 12000 B.C., the people struggle to survive, keep warm and find food. There are no cities or towns, just survivors, sometimes alone, and sometimes in groups. A group of men promote killing mystics to feed on their meat. A false empire shall rise with them, and so the hostility will grow between humans and mystics over centuries of warfare. I won't lie to you; we can't undo everything, we can't change everything as some things are simply inevitable. But we can assuage it, all while I trace the whereabouts of my sister. Find a portal, and let's begin from there."

Magus has offered a fair deal, I think. Frog may have expected Magus to call back the mystic forces and stop the war, but that is no longer an option since Magus does not rule them anymore.

"So your proposal is to extinguish the conflict from the root source. Then you shall have it, let us return once more to the dark ages," says Frog. "Remember, Magus. I follow you and lay some trust for once in your plan as my friend Cyrus would have. I swear to Guardia if you betray me I shall have your head regardless of the planet's fate and your sister."

Frog nods once again and turns to Crono and me. "My dear comrades, I shall no longer need your assistance. Let me take it from here."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I don't want to change his mind now – I'm exhausted and for once I simply want to live life as a normal girl, with Crono.

"Guardia's royalty must continue. We can no longer afford to risk your lives again," says Frog. "Both of you have found your calling and comfort; now it's my turn. Thank you, friends."

At that, it does not take long for us to depart the lair and the forest, taking out the final resistance in the way. We stay at a nearby inn serviced by mystics, who are hesitant to take us and keep a close watch on us. Nevertheless, I can't help but think how lucky we are though, as humans would never return this same favor.

After two more days, we return to our homeland and find the final portal. Magus steps in first, a movement I surmise to be his effort at earning Frog's trust. Frog gives Crono and me both a hug, and follows.

"Magus, I have one last question," I shout as the portal begins to close. "What were you doing at your lair for so long?"

"Waiting for you," says Magus. I stand confused at first, but then finally get it as a smile cracks on my face – he _knew_ that eventually we would look for him and that's where he would most likely be. Frog waves at us one last time as the portal closes for good, its blinding blue glow finally yielding to the light of day.


	2. Fighting with Silence

**Two: Fighting with Silence**

**[Frog's Perspective, 12000 B.C.]**

Through the portal, the demon king Magus and I quickly make our passage through the eery darkness of the end of time, and immediately step into the portal for 12000 B.C.

A few dizzying seconds and palpitations letter, we are thrown on the familiar cold terrain. Recovering, I observe my surroundings for a few minutes and let it all sink in. We haven't been here in a while, but what can be said?

It's a disaster. The harshness of the winter has all but ceased, the cold wind razoring my cheeks. I'm a summertime man – er, Frog. This is not my cup of tea. That said, the winter is the least of my worries. The beautiful islands of Zeal, which gracefully hovered high above this land, have collapsed into fearsome mountains of rock and debris on the land.

I turn to Magus and find, through his impassively stern face, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He makes no comment on the obvious, and breaks the silence simply, "Well, Frog. Onwards."

"Where are we going?" I ask. I hadn't even thought of this as I was too preoccupied on predicting this evil man's next move. My friends may have learned to trust him, but I feel, _I know_, he never ceases to make dark plans. I need to be wary.

"We know that people are struggling to survive here," Magus explains. "There are looters, murderers, rapers, and cannibals. Then there are those that feed on mystics. The mystics will cower and run for now, but in due time they will learn to fight back and their vengeance will be fearsome. That is what is affecting our eras. You will help me fulfill your part of the deal, Frog. Help prevent the war between species."

"So what will we do, wizard?" I say, trying to understand his next move. I don't want to be used. Not by him. "Kill all the offenders? For every mystic killed, kill a human? Don't even think that you can take me for a fool – you will not instigate the end of humanity on my watch."

"You fool," he scowls at me. "Look. Our ancestors were idiots in the beginning, cave men and savages. They only knew to feed, survive, and reproduce. Our ancestors from this era have never known morality. Such a concept was just forming in Zeal, but on the land itself it never existed. With the fall of Zeal, it will be many centuries before morality spawns, and centuries more till it flourishes. By then, it will be too late – the hostility would have already been locked. Our job, Frog, is to introduce morality in the form of justice."

He leaves me speechless. I despise him, but I cannot argue with him right now. I decide to leave my final judgment on his actions rather than words; it is too early to come to conclusions.

"Lead the way."

* * *

It takes us about a week to grasp the knowhow of this landscape. The freezing temperatures don't allow people to stay out for too long, so they tend to take shelter in caves. In most cases, these people are close to death – starving, freezing, and sick. Through maneuvering these cave systems and talking to the small packs of people, we learn more and more about the surroundings.

As I quickly learn, most of the mystics already avoid human contact. Their thick skins and fat allow them to stay warm, so they choose to live outside. There are not many wild animals to hunt, but they are there: foxes, bears, reindeers, and mammoths. With the lack of prey, it's easy to see why humans have resorted to hunting mystics, overlooking the fact that they are a nearly equally intelligent species. The mystics don't succumb without a fight either, but fall short due to being outnumbered.

My first time alongside the demon king alone, I quickly learn his habits. He stays quiet most of the time, evading half my questions and comments. He sleeps sitting down, in an upright posture with his back against a wall, scythe in hand, always ready to defend himself. During our breaks in the day, he often stands staring away at the horizon, arms folded under his chest. I watch him sternly during those free times, practicing my sword stance and moves with the air. I notice the wrinkles on his face - the years have punished him.

Every time he sleeps, and every time he stands with his back turned to me, I can't help thinking of seizing of the moment, stab him and be done with it. But I made an agreement with him, a deal that a true knight cannot break. In retrospect, he must have fed me off a dark charm, as I could never see myself negotiating with the man who waged war against my kingdom and killed my best friend, my comrade, Cyrus.

After the fighting was done and Lavos was killed, we all met once more in 1000 A.D. After a final rejoice and sharing of memories, Ayla went back to her time, and Robo to his. Magus vanished before we even thought of him. When Crono, Lucca, and Marle looked to me and noticed that I hadn't moved, I told them how I really felt: unfulfilled. My era was still in ruins, and I was a broken knight for having lost so many men in the war against mystics, spoiling my kingdom's reputation. Cyrus was dead and his murderer was still alive. And of course, I was still a despicable frog. I don't even know what it feels like to be human anymore.

I asked them for a favor: help me find him and finish him. I knew where Magus would be: his only home and solace, his lair in the land of mystics called Medina. I could not chase him down alone, as my skills are weak against the mystics – I've always been helpless against magic users. Crono's sword with mine, and the powerful magic from Marle and Lucca would certainly help me overcome them.

My friends were uneasy, and I could understand why. Magus had joined our party and helped us kill Lavos, after all. He fought heartedly alongside us and became a powerful ally. I could sense that my friends cultivated some sympathy for him over time, feelings which I couldn't replicate. And why should I? The more I thought of it, the angrier it made me. I always put my goals and motivations as second priority. Save the world and save its people. Yet, in the end, it's a harsh truth that no one sings for the frog with a sword. Society would bestow a crown upon Crono and Marle for the honor of being saved by them. Before hot jealousy overcame me, I couldn't make myself turn away from my people and friends. I'm always there to help those in need.

Eventually, I persuaded Crono and Marle to assist me. Lucca quickly found other responsibilities, and decided to settle down for good but wished me luck. Crono asked for time before we set out on this journey, the purpose of which I later found out to be his planned marriage with Marle. I agreed on that condition. As true friends, they upheld their promise. A few months later, it was another night of wearing our gear, picking our weapons, sneaking out of the Guardia castle, taking a boat, and there you have it – a party set out to meet its resolve with the demon king.

People change – friends change. Before we defeated Lavos, we all had one mission and we were driven by it. Alas, I've found it to be the cold truth - we all separated physically and mentally. Crono and Marle, both dear companions, married and they were bonded to each other. I could sense reluctance in their combat and in their desire to help me. They even asked me to let bygones be bygones with Magus, but how could I do that? I, too, wanted to settle down like Crono and Marle did, and get married someday. I loved a girl once… but now in the body of a Frog, I could never be taken seriously. I could never earn the love of a woman, and the people practically consider me a wretched little imp.

* * *

Another week of discovery, and we begin making progress. Our first real encounter is in a relatively large cavern, a jackpot of criminals and scum. The ground covered in mystic bones and remains, these savages had built an entire hunting system comparable to a lion's pride. The whole pack must be about twenty people.

A few heated words later, and we make quick work of them. As usual, they underestimate the skills of a short anthropomorphic frog, and I take advantage of this to cut down nearly half of them in seconds, many before they even draw their blade. I turn to the others and Magus has already damned them with his black magic. We camp there for a bit and wait for the others; ambushed, they never saw it coming. The last of them surrender.

"Stop," I tell Magus as he raises his scythe, intending to butcher the last few. He keeps his scythe raised, pausing, and then looking at me. "Interrogate them."

His face clearly expresses distaste, but he stands down. I can't help but think about how much he must be enjoying this – practically _bathing_ in human blood all while receiving my support. It must be a dream come true for him.

We interrogate them. Unsurprisingly, they inform us there are many more. They are all in the area but spreading, killing mystics and stocking them and even trading their meat for goods. They also cannibalize on humans sometimes, especially the ones who conflict with them. We let the last of them go, without weapons and valuable belongings, and allow them to test their own luck.

The next several weeks can simply be described as hunting season. We find, fight, conquer, save the prisoners, and interrogate. From caves to hideouts to smoke trails, we inspect any place that shows signs of intelligent activity. This becomes our method of operation – and we quickly learn to practice it like habit, and soon enough it came naturally like breakfast. We even unofficially adapt into our roles: I would serve as the distraction and the first swing, and Magus would attack from behind with either his scythe or magic. After every fight, we typically find captives, especially women and infants, whom we free.

In the midst of this operation, we have our first exception: a party of mystics take us by surprise in the snowfield. Similar to many human groups, these mystics are hostile to everyone. There are five imps, lead by a larger mystic. They replace 'fighting words' with fierce killing intent, and so a speechless battle ensues.

I select the imps for battle, surmising that Magus would take the larger beast. As usual, they are quick and fierce, but my skill with my blade, Masamune, supersedes them in short-range combat. Still, taking on five at once is hard work. After a few flawed attempts, I am scratched once in the back of the head and then again on my leg, before I swing in frustration and slice one, and another. After the two of them fall, the other three slightly retreat. I look to Magus – he is standing far away, and quite still.

The beast starts singing a spell. The other three imps approach to attack me, and I land a vicious counterstrike that downs another. I turn to Magus – he is still there, standing, arms folded across his chest, motionless.

The last two imps are quite vary of my short-range skill so they keep their distance. The beast finishes his spell – a dark flame arises from under my feet and I sense my impending doom. It's getting hot, and thankfully the ice around me provides some leverage, but I need to do something quickly. Realizing that I have been caught off-guard, the other two imps attack. I flip back, parrying and blocking, kicking snow in the air to cool my body down from the spell.

The two imps and I dance with complex footwork – they are so quick. I was never great at fighting these magical beasts. The fire spell has mostly ended by now, and out of the corner of my eye I see the beast is now summoning another spell. I quickly regain my focus and follow up a set of parries with a successful stab clean through another imp's chest. This allows the last imp to scratch me clean on my left shoulder, greatly reducing my arm strength. I quickly withdraw my sword to evade another move. With precise movement, I swing circularly and behead the last ugly creature. Forever to hell with these inferior creatures. But I cannot stand and spit just yet – the beast still remains.

I'm incredibly tired now. Although the fight with the imps was quick and decisive, the required mental focus and physical precision has me drowning in sweat and breathing musically, and the scratches, especially the one on my shoulder, have rendered me nearly limp.

Turning to the beast, I find little time to react. He has finished his spell, a dark ray of matter coming at me. I hold up my sword as if it'd do me any good. The spell slams and disarms me, and a rising feeling of the blood parting my muscles causes me to succumb to the ground.

And then, my eyes shut tight.

* * *

I wake up and, before even taking my first deep breath, scan my surroundings. No, I'm not in a bed. My cuts are not bandaged. I'm still bleeding from them. And I feel _cold_. I'm still in the same exact spot where I fell. I haven't moved at all.

The only change is that the beast is closer to me now, its eyes fully white and its tongue out of its mouth. I can't do anything at this point – my blade, Masamune, is nowhere to be seen.

I feel a shadow, and turn to find Magus standing behind me. His scythe is pointed at me, and he holds Masamune with his other hand.

I have only passed out a few minutes, no more. For some reason, I'm not as surprised as much as you'd think.

"Checkmate," he says to me, his eyes locked in mine, his vampirish teeth glowing maliciously.


End file.
